Le chemin d'un héros
by DABLJU
Summary: Version personelle du tome 7 ! Harry part en quête des horcruxes afin de stopper Voldemort ! Beaucoup d'épreuve l'attendent mais Hermione et Ron décident de venir avec lui ! SPOILERS Romance et Action au programme!


**Bon, ben voilà une petite suite de moi du tome 6, ATTENTION SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOILERS. Ne vous laissez pas perdre par les longues phrases. Bonne lecture, en tout cas je l'espère, à tous…**

* * *

**1/.Au commencement:**

-Tiens, encore une !

Il parlait d'une étoile.

Un jeune homme, accoudé au balcon d'une fenêtre, pensait vaguement aux choses qui étaient, et qui seraient. En cet instant, rien de particulier n'aurait pu lui venir à l'esprit s'il avait été un garçon normal, mais non, il n'en était rien. Car aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, ce jeune homme était le mythique Harry Potter, le ô combien célèbre Harry Potter, celui-là même qui avait la faculté de faire tuer tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.

Il y avait quelques mois c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui y avait perdu la vie. Sa mort l'avait beaucoup attristé, mais dans un sens, pour Harry, cela arrangera les choses, sa tâche qu'il avait choisie lui-même, son but, comme il le pensait dans ses grandes phases de léthargie. Il lui arrivait encore de pleurer son directeur, et tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà quitté. C'était pour ça, qu'actuellement, il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé, son amour pour Ginny, qui par ailleurs, l'avait poussé à faire un choix, autant difficile pour lui que pour elle, et il le savait, comme elle le savait, qu'elle pouvait l'attendre sans crainte. Ainsi que tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui pour sauver le monde magique, et le monde moldu.

Et en cet instant, bien qu'étant Harry Potter, cela ne fasse pas pour lui de différence quant à ses émotions, regardait les étoiles, et plus précisément une constellation dont il avait appris l'existence récemment, la constellation nommée Sirius. Il pensait, avec une indéfectible foi que la haut, dans le ciel et le firmament, tous ceux qu'il continuait de pleurer se rassemblaient, le regardaient, le soutenaient, si bien qu'il eu cru sentir une force incommensurable lui monter dans la poitrine, l'amour. L'amour, pour ceux qui étaient partis, et qui lui faisait naître une boule dans la gorge et venir les larmes aux yeux avec les souvenirs. Il trouvait triste que Dumbledore soit parti, comme s'il était de la faute de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard d'avoir quitté Harry, et celui-ci, à la manière d'un enfant nostalgiquement effondré, se rappelait tout les moments passé avec lui, de sa rentrée à Poudlard quand il avait onze ans, jusqu'à sa mort, frappé par un terrible éclair, et tombant dans les douces, sombres, et tentatrices ténèbres de la mort.

Mais à l'instant, plus de temps pour pleurer. Il verserait des larmes après, sitôt que sa tache serait terminée, et plus il y pensait, et plus il lui semblait qu'elle se rapprochait inéluctablement, mais lentement, à la manière d'un serpent rampant dans le sable. Et celle-ci ne prendrait mesure que lorsque Harry aurait 17 ans, ce qui arriveraitdans exactement, et aussi inévitable que la mort, dans 24 heures.

24 heures. 24 heures pour réfléchir, pour se préparer à arpenter le long chemin d'un élu, aussi comparable qu'un damné sur son chemin de croix. 24 heures pour établir un ordre des choses, encore 24 heures de sursis avant que la traque commence, et par la même occasion, son destin particulier, car comme il le pensait aussi fermement que l'on pouvait le faire, il l'avait choisi, et cela, en pensant exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'il était parti du bureau de Dumbledore quant il lui avait ramené le vrai souvenir de Slughorn, faisait toute la différence. N'en pensant pas moins, il passa au cas du professeur de potions, et celui-ci l'intriguait, si bien que, dans sa quête d'horcruxes, il devra lui rendre une petite visite avec en tête beaucoup de questions, et en espérant cela, en ressortir avec des réponses significatives et donneuses d'indices, portant sur la manière plus exacte de faire un horcruxe, et d'une description plus exacte du comportement de Jedusor. Il méditait aussi sur ce que pouvait être les autres horcruxes de Voldemort, ceux dont il n'avait pas la moindre piste. Il y avait donc la partie de Voldemort lui-même, celle qu'il devait détruire en dernier, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, probablement le serpent Nagini, un objet de Serdaigle, le journal intime et la bague de Gaunt. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le nombre de danger qui l'attendait, et dont il devrait affronter seul et, aussitôt, il pensa à Ron et Hermione qui lui avait promit de l'accompagner. Il était de son devoir d'ami, pensait il, de les tenir à l'écart de tout risque plus que potentiel de sa quête, c'est pourquoi il leur refuserait net de l'accompagner, et ce, en dépit de toute argumentation.

Ils ne seraient pas d'accord, lui-même le savait et s'il fallait, il emploierait la force, à contrecœur, ce qui, il l'espérait au plus haut point, n'arriverait pas.

Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là à méditer sur son sort, alors que de pauvres innocents mourraient peut être en ce moment même.

Finalement, pris soudainement par le froid étrange des nuits réputées chaudes de l'été qui présageait de sombres jours pour l'avenir, il referma la fenêtre, parcouru la chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, froid, lui aussi. Le Survivant, épuisé par tant de choses qui l'attendait et par la chaleur renaissante due au radiateur qui le réchauffait, il se laissa engourdir par le chagrin et surtout, par le sommeil.

Ses rêves, peuplés par les morts qui le hantaient, devenus quotidiens, furent remplacés par une apparition des plus désagréables. Il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil si confortable qu'il n'osa pas se lever. Devant lui se tenait un Fumseck plus grand que d'habitude sur un perchoir posé sur le bureau. Harry se pencha pour le caresser et son plumage était plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire, son teint moins rougeâtre et il se demanda si vraiment c'était Fumseck. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et éprouver en silence la mort Dumbledore, et tout ce que le phénix lui rappelait, c'était l'aide qu'il avait reçu dans les moments cruciaux, et aussitôt il pensa que son inconscient essayait de le rassurer, de lui dire que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard serait toujours avec lui, c'est avec cette sensation d'aide qu'il se leva parcouru le bureau directorial et ouvrit la fenêtre. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, Fumseck prit son envol et, avec des battements d'ailes aussi majestueux que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, le phénix vola en direction des montagnes, il accéléra, du moins une impression lui caressa l'esprit et l'oiseau semblait prendre la direction des montagnes où Sirius, Hagrid et Dumbledore s'étaient cachés.

Une impression de vitesse se fit grandir en lui et il parcourait à toute vitesse le décor, qui était devenu noir, noir comme les ténèbres, noirs comme son destin.

Il se releva lentement, son réveil n'avait pas été brutal, mais au contraire doux, et ce n'était qu'un prélude avant son but. Il rajusta ses lunettes tombées par terre sur son nez, tourna la tête. Il était midi. Cela signifiait tout pour lui. Plus que 12 heures et il était libre et prisonnier. Libre de ses pouvoirs, mais prisonnier de la traque incessante qui allait naître. Au début il se cacherait, mais dès qu'il aurait trouvé et détruit les horcruxes, le combat commencerait et rien n'irait plus comme avant et ça il le savait avant toute chose.

Harry se leva et s'étira à s'en décrocher les omoplates. Il était temps d'aller se laver. Profiter de la vie avant les heures sombres. Se rendant à la salle de bains, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, ce serait peut être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait et peut- être qu'elle lui manquerait, ou peut-être pas. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bains, si propre, si bien nettoyée et si bien entretenue, il enleva son tee-shirt, et son pantalon son caleçon mais il garda le médaillon autour du cou. Il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de vivre dans le passé mais il le gardait partout où il allait, comme un souvenir douloureux, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Il lui rappelait tant de choses tristes mais il le gardait, sans autre cause explicable si ce n'est pour garder un souvenir du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Pour ne pas oublier qu'il a toujours été la pour le protéger, et que même si il est parti il est toujours là autour de lui.

Après s'être séché, il sortit de la salle de bains, descendit les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur et trouva les trois Dursleys en train de manger.

-Quand est ce tu pars toi ? demanda grossièrement l'oncle Vernon.

Harry garda son calme et répondit :

-Dans 11h30 exactement.

-A minuit ? dit Dudley.

-Oui c'est ça, tu sais bien compter Dudlinouchet.

Il adorait le chercher. Il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire, ni de haïr les Dursleys.

-Euh…tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda précipitamment la tante Pétunia.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de cette manière.

-Quoi ! répondit il la bouche bée.

-Quoi ! dit Vernon bouche bée.

Dudley ne prononça pas un mot.

-Eh bien, oui, tu vois je veux dire, euh…tu vas partir alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose…tu vois ?

-Quoi ? Vernon, le ton plus violacé que d'habitude. QUOI ?

La tante Pétunia était livide. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi. Mais avant que Vernon ait pu continuer, son neveu le coupa :

-Non merci, tante Pétunia, ça va aller, c'est gentil de ta part…

Parler de cette façon à sa tante qui l'avait auparavant tant détesté et maltraité lui parut bizarre et aussitôt il lui dit :

-Mais j'aimerais quand même bien manger un peu...

-Bien.

Elle retourna à ses casseroles pour un déjeuner assez moyen. Harry pensait qu'elle se retenait devant son oncle. Mais à quoi son comportement était dû ? Le remords ? Peut- être, peut-être pas mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il aurait bien besoin de quelque chose pour sa quête…

Il retourna dans sa chambre après avoir débarrassé la table. Il y retourna pour préparer ses affaires, car l'heure se rapprochait à grand pas, en effet il était déjà 14 heures. Plus que 10 heures. La nervosité se manifesta frénétiquement chez Harry, si bien qu'il commença à faire les cent pas, marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ruminant ses pensées et regardant partout autour de lui. Un bruit se fit entendre, et les oreilles du Survivant se tendirent. Le même bruit, se répétant et se rendant plus puissant rendit Harry fou. Il regarda partout, à la recherche d'un moindre signe, quelconque ou détaillé. Et enfin il trouva, et quand il vu l'origine de se bruit, il se sentit très bête : Hedwige tapait depuis un bon moment (Harry pouvait en juger par la fureur apparente de la chouette qu'il avait envoyée à Ron avec une lettre pour le rassurer de son état mental) avec son bec contre la vitre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer la chouette mécontente. Celle-ci transportait une grande enveloppe. Il libéra Hedwige de son message et la remit dans sa cage. Il ouvrit le paquet. Celle-ci contenait trois lettres. Il prit dans ses mains la première l'ouvrit, et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Ron :

_Salut Harry,_

_Tu sais, comme je te l'ai dit à l'enterrement de Dumbledore (je suis désolé) qu'avant le début de ta quête, que le mariage de Bill et de Fleur (ha) aura bientôt lieu ? Et bien il aura lieu peu après ton anniversaire, le 2 Août plus exactement ! Moi et Mione, on viendra te chercher peu après minuit, accompagné de Rémus et de Tonks ! J'ai hâte qu'on se voit, Hermione et Ginny (surtout) aussi._

_Ton meilleur ami,_

_Ron…_

La lettre de Ron donna une sorte de remontant à Harry et il se sentit vraiment heureux de voir que personne ne l'avait oublié, comme deux ans auparavant. Lui aussi avait hâte, vraiment hâte…

Ensuite il prit la deuxième lettre et il était sûr que c'était d'Hermione :

_Coucou Harry,_

_Comme te l'aura certainement dit Ron nous viendrons te chercher dans quelques heures, et tel que je te connais tu as déjà préparé tes valises. Moi aussi je suis au Terrier, et malgré la mort de Dumbledore, l'humeur générale est à la fête. _

_Bref, on a tous hâte de te voir, Ginny en particulier (elle ne me parle que de toi)._

_A tout à l'heure, grosses bises de tout le monde,_

_Hermione._

_Ps : tu nous manques…_

Celle de Hermione lui réchauffait également le cœur, mais il pouvait cependant et désagréablement noter dans les deux lettres de ses amis qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler de Dumbledore. Peut-être éprouvaient-ils le besoin d'en parler et sûrement que Harry lui-même aussi, mais y penser lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Plus de temps pour les larmes. Il pourrait pleurer après mais pas maintenant. Il était resté l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Il continuerait à arpenter le chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés tout les deux. Il voulait se montrer digne d'être un Gryffondor, aussi digne que Dumbledore l'avait été, avant lui.Il voulait accomplir la tâche que son directeur et lui avaient entamée, détruire les horcruxes et Voldemort.

C'était son but, et il s'y tiendrait même s'il devrait y passer. Il voulait également, qu'à travers la mort, Dumbledore soit fier de lui et que Harry lui, au travers de la douleur, n'oublierait jamais Dumbledore ni son sacrifice. Il serra le médaillon très fort jusqu'à ce que la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge s'enlève.

Puis, se ressaisissant, il prit la dernière lettre, l'ouvrit, et ce qu'il y lu le surpris au plus haut point.

_Salut Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop surpris que je t'écrive. Je voulais juste te parler un peu avant que tu commences ta quête. Je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je t 'attendrai. Un jour, un mois, des années s'il le faut mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. _

_Je compte sur toi pour t'en ressortir vivant, et que tu t'occupes de Rogue. Ici nous sommes tous encore bouleversés par les récents événements._

_Ca aussi il faudra que l'on en parle. Je sais que tu en as besoin._

_Je serai toujours là pour toi._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours,_

_Ginny _

Harry fut agréablement surpris par cette initiative de sa part et il avouait qu'il avait autant besoin de Ginny qu'il avait besoin d'amour. Il était vraiment amoureux. Mais pour la même raison que sa vie devait pratiquement disparaître aux yeux de tous, il ne pouvait pas.

« Ca aussi je le reprendrai plus tard » Pensa t-il. « Dès que je me serai acquitté de mon but ».

Le temps était passé vite et il ne lui restait plus que 9 heures. Compter ainsi les heures lui paraissait autant indispensable que vital.

En effet, en un sens, cela marquerait le début de la fin pour Harry, et il savait qu'il devrait s'apprêter à tout quitter, tout…

Il lui fallait préparer ses affaires, et, finalement, dans son exil, il pensait qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien, ce qui était aussi vrai qu'il croyait qu'il n'aurait besoin de personne.

Il plia, rangea, nettoya, afin de ne laisser dans cette maison aucun signe de sa présence passée. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, c'était sa vie moldue qu'il rangeait, sa vie détestée, et tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre ses années à Poudlard. Ses joies, ses peurs, ses attentes, sa colères, sa déception, en bref tous ses sentiments. Il ferma correctement la cage d'Hedwige qu'il prit dans sa main gauche, et il souleva sa valise de sa main droite. Il était devenu fort, et il le deviendrait encore jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. La voie à parcourir serait longue, mais il y arriverait. Pour eux. Harry descendit, lentement, à la manière d'un fantôme, avec le visage d'un fantôme, livide, comme quelqu'un sur son lit de mort. Il regarda la pendule du salon où il déposa ses valises. 17 heures. Plus que 7 heures. Le survivant s'installa sur un fauteuil, mit sa tête en arrière, et resta de cette façon pendant 3 bonnes heures où seuls ses ronflements venaient perturber le silence de mort. Cependant, dans son sommeil, pleins de visages se bousculaient entrecoupés de sons étranges, de murmures, de cris abominables et horrifiants, où ce qui y mit un terme fut la tante Pétunia qui lui murmura :

-Je t'ai laissé à manger dans le réfrigérateur, donc si tu as faim, prends en.

-Oh merci beaucoup, je vais dîner un peu, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?

-Eh bien je ne voulais pas te déranger…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu dormais…

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je veux dire, pourquoi tout à coup tu es si gentille avec moi ?

-Suite à ce que nous avais dit le professeur Dumbeldor, je …

-Dumbledore, corrigea Harry, les entrailles se contractant douloureusement et le cœur se resserrant.

-Oui, je me suis dit que finalement, toute cette animosité envers toi était stupide, j'ai été stupide, Vernon a été stupide, pardonnes-moi Harry, je suis désolée…

Elle entama de regagner la porte, et Harry se leva et la regarda en face.

-Seulement à cause de ça ? demanda t-il.

-Oui dit elle, en lui embrassant le front, et aussi parce que tu ressembles énormément à Lily. Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas toujours détestée, avant je l'aimais beaucoup, et je pense que, finalement, je n'ai jamais pu la haïr vraiment. J'aimerais bien revenir en arrière, à l'époque où nous étions petite, nous dansions ensemble. J'étais une piètre danseuse. Je la détestait seulement parce qu'elle était partie, Harry, si tu savais comme je la regrette…

Une larme éphémère apparut, glissa le long de son visage, si triste en ce moment, et se perdit dans sa bouche.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois vivre, reprit elle.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que ça fait bizarre mais, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Tes yeux sont si semblables aux siens…

On lui avait répété tant de fois ces mots, mais venant de sa bouche à elle, il les trouva les plus beaux et les plus précieux du monde. Alors une deuxième larme, suivi d'une troisième, puis d'une quatrième et enfin d'une cinquième prirent chacune le même chemin que la première.

-Tu peux vivre si tu en fais le choix, alors vis !

-Je ne peux pas me le promettre, tu sais ça va être dangereux, mais j'essayerai, j'essayerai…

-Je veux te demander quelque chose Harry…

-Tout ce que tu veux…

-Danse avec moi…

Et ensemble, se serrant chacun l'un l'autre, ils dansèrent, en prenant leur temps et cela rappela à la tante de Harry tout les moments passés et regrettés…

Harry sentit sa tante se laisser aller, et elle pu pleurer, lentement, profondément, tout ce qu'elle aurait dû dire à sa sœur, tout les " je t'aime ", les au revoirs, les adieux, les " je ne t'oublierai pas ". A présent, elle sanglotait paisiblement, et, bien qu'un sanglot n'était jamais paisible, celui-là et tout ceux qui suivirent, coupés parfois d'un reniflement bruyant lui apportèrent un profond soulagement à quoi seuls une âme et un cœur en paix pouvaient ressembler.

Elle se détacha de lui, d'un revers de main sécha les larmes de son visage, et annonça, d'une voix étranglée :

-Au revoir, Harry, pas adieu, je le sais, je l'espère. Fais bien attention à toi mon garçon, et reviens vivant, je t'en prie.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne pu se défiler. Il lui prit doucement les mains et lui dit :

-Je te le promets…

-Alors, au revoir…

Elle le serra une dernière fois.

-Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, dit elle.

Et elle repartit en direction de la porte. Avant de refermer cette dernière, elle le regarda encore, d'une manière triste, suppliante, contente et fière, les larmes aux yeux, perlant comme les eaux d'une rivière dont le fond représentait le visage de sa sœur, et, à ce moment là, Harry su que la personne devant lui avait toujours été sa tante, et, qu'après la discussion cruciale qui avait précédée, il l'aimerais toujours et qu'il la reconnaîtrais à jamais comme quelqu'un qui finalement, l'aimait.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit il finalement.

Et elle ferma la porte doucement. Plus que deux heures. Le temps se rapprochait, et plus il y pensait, et plus il lui parut quitter ceux qu'il aimait. Il pensait alors que l'exil, bien que la seule solution pour sa quête, était également la plus difficile et la plus douloureuse.

Harry se rendit à la cuisine, et alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas faim, il sortit du réfrigérateur du porridge, et s'installa au salon, où tout était bien rangé, comme à l'habitude. Et alors, il se dit que finalement, cette maison où habitait sa tante allait lui manquer énormément. Il mangeait, sans réfléchir, et regardait de temps en temps la pendule, et parfois, la fenêtre cherchant un quelconque signe d'arrivée. Il débarrassa la table, puis fit la vaisselle. Pourpasser le temps, au lieu de tourner en rond. Quand il eu fini, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure à passer ici. Alors, il se plaça dans le fauteuil du salon, et attendit, tout en sachant très bien que ça prendrait du temps.

Ses yeux fixaient d'un regard hypnotisé la pendule, en regardant passer le temps. Plus que trois quarts d'heure, une demi-heure, un quart d'heure, une minute, trente secondes, quinze, dix, neuf, huit, six, cinq, quatre, trois,deux, un, zéro…

Harry se leva d'un bond, le temps était venu. Il su à ce moment qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour de sa destiné. Il sortit sa baguette et alla chercher ses affaires quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte…

* * *

**Bien alors voilà le premier chapitre. J'éspère que vous avez aimé. L'intrigue n'a pas beaucoup de place ici, mais dans les prochains ça viendra. Là j'ai surtout axé sur les sentimens. Please reviews et +**

**DABLJU**


End file.
